Memories of a lost friend
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: Fandomstuck. A maybe collection of one-shots. Fandoms come and go yet their memories still linger. Homestuck centered.


**My first try at Fandomstuck. Mostly little one shots. *shrugs* I just thought of this and this is before the trolls come in in Homestuck. **

**PLease review and tell me your thoughts on this. Thank you. **

* * *

"I want you to take me flying." Supernatural spits out his drink. Across from his sat Homestuck, looking completely serious. This was the first time in a long time that Homestuck had ever spoken to him other then a emotionless 'hello' or a nod.

"What?"

"You heard me Nat. I want to go flying and you're one of the few who would and could." He motioned to the large black feathered wings that were pulled tight against Supernatural's back, to avoid hitting someone.

"Didn't you ask-"

"Yep, she said no."

"How about-"

"He's in a box. How Is That Considered Flying?" Other fandoms had walked over towards the two since this was also their first time seeing them talk to each other. It was actually the first time they all heard Homestuck talk, him always locked up in his room playing video games or thinking of pranks. He was also one of the relatively new fandoms, like Supernatural and that kid with the curl. Unlike Doctor and the guy whose always talking to his yellow mouse thing.

"I'll think about it." But he really didn't mean that. There was a chance that Homestuck also knew that and kept on annoying him over the weeks. Others were betting on how long Nat could survive before he snapped. It took about 2 months before that happened.

"Meet me on the hill at noon. – SN" was written on a slip of paper that was slipped under Homestuck's door. The hill was a place that younger fandoms went to hang out and talk about whatever young fandoms talk about. It was also where Supernatural went to practice flying. When he got there, Home was already there, with a jacket and goggles on.

"I don't think you'll need the goggle."

"You never know Nat." It was odd for him to seem cherry, usually trying to look cool when others knew Home was a big nerd.

"Um," This was awkward. How was Nat supposed to carry Home. Both of them were around the same size, piggy-backing was a no and he never had to carry a person before.

"Don't worry. I had Sherlock think of a harness and Ms. Paint make it." Nat didn't know who Ms. Paint was but guessed that she was some sort of guardian to Home. Underneath the jacket was a brown harness that did look secured with two grips where he could hold up the fandom as they flew. Homestuck stood on a small ledge so Nat could run and when he was about to fly, he could lift the other up. Surprisingly, Homestuck had this all planned out, assuring Supernatural that he knew what he was doing and saw a movie that had it. That was the part that he was unsure about. He complied and that's how it worked out and both were soaring over the plains below.

"I told you it would work! ^. ^" Homestuck yelled out over the roar of the wind. He didn't notice Nat was shaking over the extra weight and worry. Nat's body was made for flight, being lighter and able to stand higher air pressures. It also caused him to always be hungry from flying and almost always seen with a snack in hand. Homestuck on he other hand, had a normal body like the other fandoms which wasn't made for flight. To add to that, he didn't know how long he could hold up Home before he dropped him.

Below them was lush grass but none soft enough to cushion Homestuck's fall. The straps pulled against his grip, trying to follow gravity. His knuckles whitened as he strained tightens his grip.

"Home, I don't-," Homestuck shifted in the harness and that was the last blow. The strap slipped out of his grip and Homestuck plunged to the ground below. Nat froze for a split second, curling his wings closer to drop cleaner and faster. As he got closer, and closer he reached out his hand yet he couldn't grab Homestuck's hand.

_No, no. Hwy can't I go faster? _He could only drop until he saw Homestuck bounce on a tan cushion. To stop from crashing, Nat unfurled his wings, slowing him down as he landed.

"Next time, make sure there is someone else here, just in case." The yellow mouse fandom stood next to him, disapprove on his face.

"Come on Poke, they're only just kids. He just wanted to make his friend smile!"

"Please don't call me that." there was a small look of embarrassment on Poke's face as Puff giggles.

Power puff had lifted Homestuck off the animal that he guessed was Poke's. She was one of the older fandoms that were kinder.

It was rare to find a really old fandom. There was a few like Pokémon, Star Trek, and HP and then there were ones that were around Doctor Who and Sherlock Holmes's age. They were the eldest. The older they got, the rarer they became because sometimes people forgot about them so they fade away.

Puff's black pigtails bounces as she rocked back and forth, trying to sooth Homestuck's frazzled nerves.

"It's okay, you're safe now," was what Nat could hear from the murmuring, "I'm going to take him back. Don't worry Nat, he'll be okay. Nothing pickles can't fix!"

"Pickles don't fix everything!" Poke called out at Puff as she flew away, "Let's go back Nat. It's getting dark."

"I'll stay here." Poke stopped and looked down at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"If you apologize now, it won't be as bad if you let it stew."

"I'm okay." Pokémon rolls his eyes and pulls Supernatural back to his feet.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Nat called out as he was pulled by his arm.

"If there's one thing Doctor taught me, it was friends are more important."

That was all in the past now. They had drifted apart going their separate ways. Fandoms rose and fell. Puff wasn't seen as much around and Pokémon was a bit more stonic because of it. Now he saw Homestuck with a different fandom, arguing at times but friendly and nice to each other also. Homestuck had changed, Nat thought for the worst. He began to paint his skin grey and wore candy corn horns. To Nat, it was like he had become possessed or something.

And Nat hated it.

He kind of missed the Homestuck that would prank people, rap or ply video games. The new fandom was Hetalia, the one who sat alone eating pasta with a curl in his hair.

Slowly, they became enemies, getting in arguments and Hetalia would have to step in to stop them. At times, Nat would try to get rib of whatever was possessing Home but get cursed at instead. He only wanted to help his old friend, see that old Homestuck who would laugh even when he was alone. The old Homestuck who could make Sherlock smirk and talk to the Doctor about time stuff.

The old Homestuck who was Nat's first friend.


End file.
